fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pixiv
, is, pixiv Co., Ltd. operated, social networking service that specializes in illustrations of the post (SNS). Rather than such as diaries and sentence, and the illustrations were drawn by myself, to form a profile of the bookmarked illustrations itself by the user, it is the core of all communication. Characteristic History Illustrations hobby programmer Kamiya Takahiro (the handle in the pixiv "horse bone") has devised a Flickr to model, beta testing published on September 10, 2007 as SNS that specializes in illustrations . Go then, topped 10,000 in the number of accounts is three weeks, the main reason that the management has become difficult in an individual, the Crook Co., Ltd. (currently pixiv Co., Ltd.) is operated from October 1 ing. The same year was carried out a large-scale renewal on December 18, it was almost the current form of service. strong the received of pixiv, Womotte November 1, 2008, the company name was also changed to "pixiv Inc.", and became the company's core business. 2012 (Heisei 24 years) Posts 25 000 sheets-month 2.8 billion page views for the account number 4 million, illustrations total 24.5 million sheets, day in January time. Taiwan, China, the United States and South Korea, such as participants from outside Japan 7% in August 2009 currently. Received an increase in the coterie system user, in the September 18, 2009, it was officially corresponding to the comic. While it is membership that requires a post and watch both user registration, registration can be anyone, not required, such as invitations from other users. It is a basic all use is free, it does not directly affect the post and watch, some paying members "pixiv Premium" extensions can be used for is also present. concept pixiv, whether another such pro amateur or CG · analog and genres, and post illustrations drawn by the user himself has been registered user, the network by other users performing various reactions to it The formed, it is that promote communication. For communication through the posted illustrations is theme, illustrations can participate in the communication as a recipient even in people who do not draw. Maipiku is what implementation (friends registration) and communication standard functions required for such line bulletin board, but there is no function, such as a number of diary-footprint (browsing history) to be found in the SNS · general community. On the other hand, an illustration of other users can be increased feature "Bookmarks", the new posts of any user can easily capture "follow user", linking the illustrations together with exchange directly related, such as "image response" illustrations was the leading role, communication features that favor to the work, the author is transmitted to the nature is developed. Views · 10 stage evaluation, comments, bookmark Display (users) · applause (Manga only) · goodP (described below) by numerical mainly in (such as the "non-verbal"), the reaction was carried out to work, immediately reflected in the work the difference is, is transmitted to the contributor. These numbers, also appears in the work, such as display and works management screen, is ranking into my page, notification messages are delivered. Served with basic information on the illustrations, and are organized and exhibitions as your personal profile page automatically only upload, without any restrictions such as capacity and number of sheets, since semi-permanently stored, and run a such as a web site or blog but also it combines aspects of as a public-storage means of handy illustrations than to. and it is designed to substantially all of the elements lead to some illustrations in pixiv, conserved illustration Through the communication path, such as tags and social bookmarks having strong bookmark function would then continue to be viewed. Although the profile screen of the user will be referred to frequently as one of SNS nucleus can write such introduction, and are displayed as the center of the profile, three sheets that are posted recent bookmarks 3 is an illustration of sheets (as well as three image response), and post the illustrations, the first profile is completed by bookmark to see the people of illustrations. Rather than words, to draw any picture, or prefer any picture, it is a mechanism that becomes the face of the user in real time. Posted Content Based on the philosophy of "illustrations can not be separated by genre" of Kamiya, additional illustrations, except for sexual or provocative (grotesque) representation of the adult, dare not provided a categorization, anyone freely keywords by able to "tag", we have realized browse and flexible and multi-level classification. The flexibility of the tag, has also the basis for the cultural characteristics of pixiv user planning and various AC is formed through illustration itself as described below. Many tag of the number of posts but are displayed as such as "attention tag of" My page, tag search itself is of a minimum of only can search AND · OR · NOT a partial match 7. Work to be posts, so-called comic-based illustrations are many, is the post of fan art in which the animated game themed (secondary creation) is also thriving, it is an illustration of it various fields other than 8 is posted, it is mixed with Konzen on the quality and quantity both, those tags and bookmarks are tied to the vertical and horizontal directions. Now it has become to be able to post even text, such as novels and essays, and plays a function of novel post site. To target the submissions, the future novel grand prize is being carried out. Communication Style Users planning to be planning to myriad, seasonal and current events of the subject, epidemic, such as illustrations processing filter, play with the image response, such as a chain effect of illustrations called empathy, a new exchange-style through the illustration itself, constantly use is that the person himself has created, has become a CGM traits of the community, "it can be a variety of ways to enjoy it if Norere to climax" is "I do not know if you do not 's so". "Working environment", "planning inventory" as can be plainly seen in such "image response", additional functions by developers often become a form to assist in the chase rear AC style that produced by the user. On the other hand, in order to concentrate on the illustration, communication tool 6 which is not related to the illustrations and decorative elements have been intentionally suppressed or eliminated, information illustrations illustrations themselves, such as tag, bookmark favorite New In the passage route, to review basis propagation. 2009 (2009) of the March average PV33.16, average time spent on the site 12 minutes more 16 seconds and per capita viewing weight (average PV 4.4 of Wikipedia), the picture a relatively long period of time by the user it suggests that it is spent to look for. If the user is required, you can use the services of an external Twitter or paint chat on their own, and the like or installed such as blog services to pixiv external Secretariat side, use it in conjunction with an external general It has turned into. Corresponding to all events related illustrations, who is or can be easily grasped out in any event in the pixiv the installation of "events community", own-off event "pixiv Festa" planted the flesh and blood of the interaction of the work-author held, such as the commercialization of as such as books · DVD of submissions, is also open path to not end only on the on the net pixiv is one of the subject matter of the Secretariat "in conjunction with realistic". Transformation of the Community Established initially "Moe-ish work has only overall 20%, the genre of illustration is not biased features of pixiv" and had been oriented towards neutral illustrations SNS such as talks about the founder, then this state gradually collapse so biased to the so-called comic-based post. In contrast to this, the Secretariat began to advocate the "Comiket on the net" take measures to adapt to many of the current user. In copyright issues, initially respond to Creative Commons and Nikoni Commons, due to unique "pixiv Commons" development, but was aiming a creative environment development with a view up to pixiv external, both then We turned implemented attitude to rely on tacit approval in accordance with the coterie circumstances without, now even page of pixiv Commons are removed, initially non-permission of the external display of his work was selected system (Embed) are also no longer be selected. External link *Official website *Wikipedia Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanarts Category:Fanfiction Category:Terms